The objective of Phase II of the Multimedia Anatomy Tutorial (MAT) is to broaden the teaching of developmental human anatomy through hands-on manipulation of data not available in the dissection laboratory. Early embryology is part of every medical anatomy course, however instructors feel hampered in conveying the importance of tissue specification through gastrulation and beyond using static materials to describe this dynamically-changing developmental process. Congenital anomalies of children and adults are often rooted in fetal development, yet clear explanations of this relationship are difficult to illustrate with conventional materials. The self-based learning of an on-line tutorial prototyped by the Visible Embryo, developed by MAT, has demonstrated the significance of building well-illustrated and dynamic interactive tools. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The Multimedia Anatomy Tutorial has the potential for subscriptions through the internet of up to 25,000 dollars per year; CD-ROM distribution of teaching modules and videos of 3D animation may net yearly sums of 120,000 dollars after completion of Phase II.